Prank Gone Wrong
by InvisibleNinja1234
Summary: When Robin and Kid Flash go for a prank, it doesnt go as planned. What happens when a prank goes this wrong?
1. Prank Gone Wrong

**SORRY FOR MY VERY VERY VERY LONG LEAVE FROM FANFICTION! I missed you you all! Thanks to the people who commented while I was gone, much appreciated my friends. For those of you who don't recognize me... Yeah whatever. Just glad to be back! I must say I am very disappointed with what has happened with the series... So... I might just still write about the original team because... THEY'RE SO COOL! Anyways... Expect some weird, funny, and maybe some sad things. Depends on my mood. :D**

**ON WITH THE STORY. **

**By the way this really is about the original team... **

**disclaimer: ... Really don't know WHY I am doing this. Seriously. Me own yj? AHAHAHAHA! As if.**

"I'M BORED!" Wally shouted.

Robin looked up slowly and glared at Wally, the glare intensified by his crystal blue eyes, "What, exactly do you want me to do about this?"

Wally stared blankly back at Robin for a second, and shrugged.

Wally stood up, then sat down. Then stood up. Then sat down. Wally opened his mouth, then closed it. Then opened it again,

"How about, a sandwich"

Robin looked up again.

"How about, no,"

"What? No!"

"Yes! Exactly!"

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Maybe?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean... Gah!"

Wally frowned and sat down again. "I'm gonna make me a sandwich,"

"Make me one too?"

"Yeah sure,"

Robin cackled, and went back to hacking the Batcave's newly updated security system.

"Dude!" Wally shouted, "I think it is time for another prank,"

Robin looked up again, this time smiling mischievously.

"Wally, I believe you are correct,"

BREAKBREAKBREAKBEREAKBREAKBA TMANBREAKBREAKBREAK

Wally walked in wearing camo shorts and a black t-shirt, with black war paint smeared on his face.

Robin looked up and grimaced, "Ah, Wally, I think that's going a bit too far,"

"What? No it's fine!"

"Seriously dude. Change right now,"

Wally siged and sped out of the room. In a few minutes he came back, clothed in his normal jeans and layered shirts.

"I'm back!" Wally said excitedly

"Let's do this," robin said

************Meooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ww**********

"Ready?" Robin whispered.

"Yes sir, Mr. President sir," Wally said with a mock salute and straight face

Robin and Wally had to cover their mouths to stop the giggling

"Ch, KF to Rob, mission parachute Batman is a go, ch,"

"Ch, copy ready, Go!"

Robin and Wally started firing their paintball guns. At the cashiers and workers.

There were screams of surprise and terror, as the bullets flew through the air.

"Dude what's happening!" Wally shouted, "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Wally behind,"

THUNK

"Robin?" Wally shouted, "What happened?"

THUNK

The Joker smiled behind them "Lights out kiddies,"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Reviews are so appreciated, and my PM box is open! If your in the mood for flaming, flame away my good hotmans! If you get that reference you get a virtual cupcake with little sprinkles on top. **

**-Invisa-ninja-**


	2. Joker's Games

**She-Wolf971, Not A NormalHuman, robinthegirlwonderandbatman and guest who were so kind as to review, this chapter is dedicated to you and only you. I will try to list all my reviewers, because it really does mean so much for me to have people review so I put them in my authors note and give the, the recognition they deserve for taking 30 seconds of their life to leave a thoughtful comment supporting my story. To all those who thinks it doesn't matter, it matters even more than you could imagine. Just one review can keep a story going, and maybe some day make someone's dream come true. Just something to think about :)  
Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever, own young justice.**

'My head' Robin thought. He looked around and saw Kid Flash tied up next to him  
"Kid, wake up,"  
"Unggggggggg..." Kid Flash groaned  
"Kid," Robin urged  
"Whudyawnnnt"  
"Wait... Are we in our civvies? What were we doing..." Robin trailed off  
"Prranking Walmart," Wally said more awake  
Robin looked down, and saw he was wearing a green sweatshirt, a black jacket, blue jeans and a pair of converse high tops.  
"Dude, were in our civvies! Why would joker want us?" Robin asked, surprised  
"Dick. I don't know how to say this, but your Bruce Wayne's son," Wally said slowly  
Dick looked at Wally for a second then smiled and said, "Oh! Right. I knew that," he reassured Wally  
Wally looked at Dick for a minute, watching what he was doing

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Dick asked suspiciously

"No reason, you just seem sort of out of it. Joker must have hit you pretty hard," Wally said

Dicks eyes widened, "Oh so that's why my head hurts... I couldn't remember what happened,"

"Yeah. Makes sense," Wally agreed

Wally and Dick looked at each other, then both smiled

"This is so cool," Wally said

"I have a way with people," Dick said smugly

"Obviously," Wally said with a laugh

"Still, how are we going to get out of this?"

"I don't know... You have any scissors?" Wally asked

"Really Wally? Why the heck would i have any scissors?"

"You always have stuff! how am i supposed to know if you have scissors or not!"

"Does it look like I have scissors Wally? Does it really?"

Wally looked at Dick seriously, "Never again will i doubt what you have with you. That only happens once."

"Touche,"

"Yeah so do you have scissors?"

"I in fact do not,"

Then they were interrupted by a door opening, and the Joker sauntering in

"Why hello there! I didn't know you were here!" Joker said mockingly

Dick glared at the Joker

"What do you want?" he asked with a cold glare

"Oh intimidating aren't we!" Joker said with mock fright, putting his hand over his mouth in shock, "I just want some fun," Joker than said innocently

"But your kind of fun isn't really fun, its more of a cruel humor you find amusing," Wally said bitterly

Joker shrugged, "Is it frowned upon in this world to be different?"

They were both silent

"Well, i have decided to make a little movie, for your dearest father!" Joker said excitedly, "I don't know who you are though," Joker said leaning towards Wally, "But you must be important because your hanging out with mister Richie Rich over there,"

Joker walked to the center of the room, and looked around.

"This room will be absolutely perfect!" he shouted, jumping up and down

"I will be back, lucky for you I am not particularly in the mood for much so, just sit tight duckies," Joker said, and with that he ran out of the room laughing maniacally, with a loud bang and click as the door was closed and locked.

"Well that was fun," Wally said in an unenthusiastic manner

"Yeah no joke," Dick said holding his head in his hands

"You okay?" Wally asked with concern

"Yeah fine, it's just this headache is killing me,"

Wally frowned

"We can only hope we will be found soon right?" Dick said with an uneasy laugh

Wally nodded

**The end for now! I actually had so much fun writing this! I wasn't really sure on this kind of story, because I'm not much of a serious writer, but i hope this is going well. I'll appreciate any and all reviews, and i have marshmallows for flames. Don't mix up real advice with flames though. Constructive criticism = good! Mindless insults because your pissed at something...= bad! **

**Thanks for reading!**

***poof* ~~I'm gone~~**


End file.
